Crack!
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Par une chance tout à fait inouïe, je n'avais jamais tué quiconque. Horreur, folie, sang, violence, etc.


**Titre: **_Crack!  
><em>**Genre: **_Horreur (oui ça m'arrive), angst.  
><em>**Rating: **_M pour de la violence, de l'automutilation, de la folie, beaucoup de sang, de la tension psychologique, bref d'une ambiance à la Décadence! Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir, sous peine de faire des cauchemars!  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo, des inconnus._

**Note: **_Alors, me voilà de retour! Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit OS tout joyeux où Shizuo vire fou une fois de plus pour célébrer l'occasion? Par ailleurs, j'ai mis «Horreur» comme genre pour une raison. Ne venez pas me dire que c'est horrible, c'était un peu beaucoup le but!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Par une chance tout à fait inouïe, je n'avais jamais tué quiconque. J'avais détruit des distributeurs, déraciné des poteaux, soulevé des voitures, mais je n'avais pas tué un seul être humain. J'en avais bien blessé plusieurs, des dizaines, voire des centaines, des milliers peut-être, mais pas un seul n'en était mort.<p>

Je ne suis pas entré dans la chambre mortuaire. Je n'ai pas osé. Deux petites filles, deux jolies petites filles d'à peine cinq et dix ans, pleines d'innocence, avec l'avenir devant elles, deux petites filles au visage baigné de larmes et aux yeux remplis d'incompréhension. _«Où il est mon papa? Je veux mon papa!» _La mère, à leur côté, leur tenait la main : seule la mort semblait présente au creux de ses yeux éteints. _«Il est parti, il ne reviendra plus... Vous devez lui dire adieu»_

Il avait deux jolies petites filles, d'à peine cinq et dix ans.

~xxx~

Mes mains sont pleines de sang. Je les nettoie à l'eau, au savon, je les frotte, les récure, les frotte encore jusqu'au sang, rien à faire. Je les lave au détergent à lessive, au savon à vaisselle, je les frotte, les récure, les – _crack! _– le bruit de son cou qui s'est brisé dans mes mains, le bruit de ses os qui se sont fissurés par la force de ma poigne, le bruit de mes paumes qui se sont refermées lentement autour de sa chair tendre – _crack!_

Tiens, j'ai frotté trop fort.

~xxx~

J'ai arrêté de compter le temps qui passait. _Tictac, tictac, tictac._ J'ai enlevé la batterie de l'horloge. Des meubles sont devant ma porte. Ma fenêtre est fermée à clé. Je suis assis par terre. Mes ongles grattent le mur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils y inscrivent. Ce sont peut-être mes derniers mots, et je ne les comprends pas.

Ha. Je n'aurai jamais rien compris. Rien.

~xxx~

Soudain j'enfonce mes mains dans mes cheveux. Un cri sort peut-être de ma bouche ouverte. Il n'y a aucun bruit autour : j'ai bouché mes oreilles. Je ne vois plus rien : j'ai les yeux fermés. Je tire encore sur mes cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux : j'ai tiré trop fort. Je regarde la poignée de cheveux qui m'est restée dans les mains.

Je les jette par terre. _De toute façon je n'aurai plus à faire le ménage._

~xxx~

Je regarde le vide. Il fait nuit peut-être. Il fait jour surement. Les rideaux sont fermés. Il fait noir. Pourtant je vois bien, trop bien, affreusement bien. Je vois son visage boursoufflé, je vois ses yeux implorants, je vois ses lèvres qui articule des sons _Non pitié non non n– _je vois tout trop bien et les yeux ouverts comme fermés, je vois tout.

Mes mains sont toujours pleines de sang.

~xxx~

J'ai la gorge en feu. Je me lève, vais jusqu'au lavabo. Je m'y penche et ouvre l'eau. Le liquide me fait reprendre mes esprits et je le recrache. Il est trop tard, j'en bois à nouveau. Je bois, ça me soulage, et je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi je ne voulais plus boire. J'ouvre les yeux et soudain le liquide qui coule est rouge comme le sang. Je ferme l'eau, puis me rappelle.

Je voulais mourir. Enfin, il me semble.

~xxx~

J'ai faim. Je ronge mes ongles. Lentement, toujours plus, je les mange un par un, puis, quand il n'y a plus d'ongles, je mange la peau sur mes doigts, je monte jusqu'à la première jointure, la deuxième, la troisième, toujours plus haut, j'arrache des bouts de chair, j'ai affreusement faim, je mange ma peau et je remonte toujours plus haut, toujours plus haut, encore plus haut–

Jusqu'aux épaules.

~xxx~

Peu de gens ont la chance d'observer leurs propres muscles. J'essaie de contracter mes biceps et mes triceps, mais rien à faire, ils refusent de m'obéir. Je vois des os au travers de toute cette chair et je me demande comment mes bras peuvent encore tenir en un seul morceau. Il faut croire que ce n'est pas la peau qui les retient. Je n'ai pas mal, je n'ai pas du tout mal, mais je ne peux plus bouger un seul de mes bras.

Et je ris.

~xxx~

J'ai arrêté de compter les jours. Un, deux, trois, dix milles, c'est la même chose. Le temps ne passe plus. _Crack! _J'aimerais m'arracher les yeux pour ne plus voir, briser mes tympans pour ne plus entendre. Mes bras refusent de m'obéir. J'y pense, j'avais des rénovations à faire. Un clou qui dépassait d'un mur. Je me traine sur le sol. J'avais oublié à quel point ça peut être utile d'avoir des mains fonctionnelles.

_Je devrais avoir mal._ Il me semble.

~xxx~

J'observe mon œil. Il est à l'envers, planté dans le clou. Si j'avais encore l'usage de mes mains, je le prendrais pour mieux voir sa forme et sa couleur. En tout cas il est complètement rond et blanc. J'avais oublié qu'un œil, c'était en fait une sphère, et qu'il y avait plus de blanc que de couleur. Je regarde le sang et un autre liquide transparent qui coule jusqu'au sol. Ça se mélange et ça devient rouge pâle. Je me demande ce que c'est, à quoi ça servait.

Peu importe. Bientôt je n'aurai plus à voir.

~xxx~

Il ne fait pas noir. Non, il ne fait pas noir du tout, je suis à l'extérieur, dans Ikebukuro, un homme parle, parle, parle, s'explique, sort des excuses, toujours plus et toujours plus – _tais-toi! _– je referme mes mains sur son cou – _non ne le tue pas, je t'en prie! –_ je referme mes mains encore plus – _je t'en prie laisse-le laisse-le lâche-le! –_ toujours plus, je vois rouge et j'en ris presque de le voir se contorsionner – _non!_

_Crack! _Et je ris.

~xxx~

On cogne à la porte, je crois. J'ai le réflexe de me lever, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Si on me trouve, on va surement se demander ce qui s'est passé. Cette simple pensée me fait rire. Est-ce qu'on pourrait me sauver? Je n'aurais plus mes yeux. Est-ce que je retrouverais l'usage de mes bras? Surement qu'on essaierait de me coudre une peau par-dessus. J'aurais la peau d'un autre.

Peut-être même la peau de son cadavre. Ha.

~xxx~

On se fait plus insistant. _Shizuo, Shizuo, tu es là?_ Laissez-moi tranquille, je veux être seul. Aucun son ne sort de ma gorge, enfin je crois. _S'il te plait, réponds!_ Voilà, je n'arrive plus à parler. Ce n'est pas important. L'important, c'est de me trainer jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma bouche suit le mur, ma joue s'y égratigne. Vais-je du bon côté? J'imagine la pièce dans ma tête. Je crois que c'est là. Je me laisse tomber de l'autre côté.

J'y suis. Il ne me reste plus qu'à ouvrir le deuxième tiroir.

~xxx~

Je fouille avec ma langue. Je vois tout dans ma tête. Je prends la lame entre mes dents. Elle coupe mes lèvres, mais je ne la lâche pas. J'ai l'image d'un film en tête, une espèce de sourire façonné à l'aide d'un couteau. Je m'accroupis sur le sol et, par un stratagème, empoigne le bout de la lame entre mes dents. Je m'approche du mur, y appuie le bout du manche.

Mes dents relâchent la lame et je m'y laisse tomber.

~xxx~

Je crois entendre des sons, des voix familières. _PIN PON PIN PON_ Il est probablement trop tard. Je sens qu'on me touche. On essaie de me sauver. Qui? Je ne sais pas. Qui pourrait vouloir me sauver? Je l'ignore. Je vais mourir, assurément. Peu m'importe. Quelqu'un va me regretter? Peut-être. J'espère que non. Lui il a manqué à des gens, mais moi, non, je ne le mérite pas.

Il avait deux jolies petites filles, d'à peine cinq et dix ans, deux ravissantes fillettes qui avaient la vie devant elles.

_«Où il est mon papa?» _

_«Il est parti, il ne reviendra plus...»_


End file.
